I Can't Sleep
by Fanlady
Summary: Bagi BoBoiBoy bersaudara, hanya ada satu hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada semua hal menyeramkan yang pernah mereka tahu. Dan itu adalah— BoBoiBoy Air yang mengalami gejala kurang tidur. /AU/ Elemental LV 1!siblings


Ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seekor singa yang tengah mengamuk. Atau bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada naga yang dibangunkan dari tidur lelapnya. Dan terkadang lebih mengerikan dari arwah penasaran yang menuntut balas dendam atas kematiannya. Bagi BoBoiBoy bersaudara, hanya ada satu hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada semua hal menyeramkan yang pernah mereka tahu. Dan itu adalah—

BoBoiBoy Air yang mengalami gejala kurang tidur.

.

.

.

 **I Can't Sleep**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental lv 1!siblings, OOC

A/N :

Kemarin terlalu mager buat ngetik, jadinya baru dibikin hari ini /plak/ Ini drabble kedua buat challenge 28 hariku, dengan memakai Prompt #3 " **Kurang tidur** " dari **Lomi Ashi-chan** dan prompt #4 " **Nightmare** " dari **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, rumah sederhana yang dihuni lima anak kembar itu terlihat sunyi dan suram pagi itu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya selama dua hari berturut-turut tak ada kegaduhan yang terdengar dari sana. Padahal biasanya rumah itu tak pernah absen dari teriakan maupun suara gaduh hasil pertengkaran. Para tetangga bahkan sudah terlalu bosan untuk mengeluh dan akhirnya hanya membiarkannya.

Dan kini, tak ada lagi suara-suara berisik yang terdengar dari sana. Bagi para tetangga, kedamaian mendadak ini pastilah sangat patut disyukuri, tapi tidak dengan penghuni rumah itu sendiri.

"A-anu, Air ... bisa tolong ambilkan botol kecap di dekatmu itu?" Api yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah hampir lima belas menit keheningan mencekam di meja makan pagi itu.

Air yang tengah mengunyah nasi gorengnya melirik ke arah sang kembaran ke empat, dan Api langsung gemetaran dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ng-nggak usah jadi, deh! Aku ambil sendiri aja!"

Api bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memutari meja untuk mengambil botol kecap, namun Air lebih dulu meraihnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah piring Api tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Api melangkah kembali ke kursinya di sebelah Air dan melanjutkan makan seraya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan adik kembarnya itu.

"Err ... Air, mau tambah nasi gorengnya?" tanya Tanah ragu. Piring Air sebenarnya masih setengah penuh —tumben sekali— tapi Air memang selalu minta tambah, jadi sebagai kakak yang baik Tanah mencoba menawarkan lebih dulu.

Si kembaran BoBoiBoy termuda hanya menggeleng kecil dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Keempat saudaranya saling melempar pandang. Tanah terlihat khawatir, Angin tampak kebingungan, Petir hanya mengerutkan dahi heran, sementara Api masih gemetar di kursinya.

Setelah saling lirik beberapa saat dan bertukar kata tanpa suara, keempat saudara kembar Air mencapai kesepakatan. Mereka tak bisa membiarkan adik bungsu mereka terus bersikap aneh seperti ini, apalagi ini sudah dua hari. Kalau memang Air memiliki masalah, sudah sewajarnya mereka sebagai saudaranya untuk membantu, 'kan?

"Umm, Air ..." Tanah melirik kakak tertuanya. Petir mengangguk dan membiarkan Tanah yang berbicara karena ia sama sekali tidak ahli dalam urusan seperti ini. "Air, apa kau sedang punya masalah?" Tanah akhirnya bertanya pada adik bungsunya seraya menatapnya lekat. Ketiga saudaranya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama —ah tidak, Api masih takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Air.

Air mendongak dari nasi gorengnya dan balik menatap ketiga kakak tertua yang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya yang terlihat sayu nyaris terpejam, ditambah kantung mata yang menghitam membuatnya mulai terlihat seperti panda.

"Apa?" Air bertanya balik dengan sedikit bingung.

"Eh, yah ... kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin, jadi kami khawatir," kata Tanah. Saudaranya yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Benar, Air," lanjut Angin. Ia telah selesai mengahbiskan sarapannya dan kini tengah memandang sang adik penuh selidik. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggumu bilang saja, nanti kami bakal usahain bantu, kok."

"Jangan memendam masalah sendirian," Petir ikut menimpali. "Kalau memang ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami."

"Be-benar! Kami, 'kan, kakak-kakakmu, Air. Sudah sewajarnya kami ingin membantu adik kecil kami, 'kan?" Api memberanikan diri untuk ikut berkomentar, namun saat Air melirik ke arahnya ia langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Air memandang satu-persatu keempat saudaranya. Mereka serius mengkhawatirkannya, Air tahu itu. Yah, wajar saja, sejak kemarin ia bersikap aneh, malah bisa dibilang menakutkan. Bahkan sampai Api saja langsung gemetar ketakutan saat bertatapan mata dengannya.

Dan penyebabnya adalah ...

"Aku ... tidak bisa tidur," ujar Air akhirnya dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?"

Keempat BoBoiBoy yang lain kembali berpandangan. Tadi Air bilang apa? Dia ... tidak bisa tidur? Air yang kerjaannya setiap hari hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur, tidak bisa tidur? Dunia sudah mau kiamat, kah?

"Iya," Air mengangguk, seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan keempat kembarannya. "Sejak kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Makanya ... aku uring-uringan terus ..."

"Oh, pantas saja matamu sampai bengkak begitu. Kupikir yang ada di bawah matamu itu kantung belanjaan, bukan kantung mata," celoteh Angin, lalu ia tertawa garing.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur, Air?" tanya Tanah.

"Eh, itu ..." Air menunduk menatap piringnya dan mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang masih tersisa di sana. "Aku mimpi buruk ..."

"Eh, mimpi buruk kenapa?"

"Dua hari yang lalu Api mengajakku nonton film horor, dan gara-gara itu aku jadi mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa tidur," jelas Air. Ia mendelik pada Api yang duduk di sebelahnya. Saudara keempatnya itu hanya cengengesan dan menggaruk kepala canggung.

"Oh ... begitu rupanya." Tanah mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada kami kalau kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Aku malu ..." gumam Air. "Lagipula Api pasti akan mengejekku kalau aku bilang aku mimpi buruk setelah nonton film hantu dengannya."

"Eeeehh ... kata siapa? Aku nggak bakalan ngejek Air, kok," Api menggeleng panik begitu ketiga kakaknya menatapnya tajam. "Aku juga nggak tau kalau kau ternyata setakut itu setelah menonton film hantunya, Air. Harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau takut."

"Kau pasti akan meledekku kalau aku bilang," dengus Air.

"Nggak bakalan, kok. Sumpah!" Api mengacungkan tangannya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Berarti ini semua gara-gara Api, ya?" Petir bergumam lambat-lambat dan memandang adik keetiganya. Api langsung memucat di bawah tatapan maut sang kakak tertua.

"Kalau begitu, Api yang harus tanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini!" Angin berseru lantang.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Api, tapi ia langsung menunduk takut saat Petir kembali mendelik padanya. "Iya, iya, aku bakalan tanggung jawab. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Api bergumam pasrah.

"Api harus menemani Air tidur sampai Air tidak mimpi buruk lagi," kata Tanah.

"Ah, cuma itu? Gampang. Air tidur selamanya sama aku juga boleh, kok," ujar Api seraya nyengir lebar. "Mau, 'kan, Air?"

"Nggak mau tidur bareng Api. Nanti dia pasti nakut-nakutin kalau mau tidur," kata Air cemberut.

"Air _su'udzon_ terus, sih, sama aku. Aku nggak sejahat itu, Air ..."

"Pokoknya tetap nggak mau!"

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu, Air tidur sama aku aja, ya?" kata Tanah akhirnya.

"Oke!" Air mengangguk ceria. Gantian Api yang cemberut karena Air menolak tidur bersamanya.

"Berarti masalah selesai, kan? Air nggak bakalan bersikap aneh lagi? Nggak b akalan lebih menyeramkan dari Petir lagi?" Petir mendelik saat Angin membawa-bawa namanya, namun sang kembaran kedua hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Air mengangguk. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir ..." gumamnya.

Keempat saudaranya tersenyum. Api langsung merangkul adik semata wayangnya dan mengacak-acak rambut di balik topi biru itu.

"Lain kali bilang, dong, kalau ada apa-apa. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Kita kembar, 'kan?"

Air kembali mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Walau terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi Air benar-benar bersyukur ia memiliki kembaran seperti keempat kakaknya. Dan ia berharap, mereka akan tetap bersama seperti ini. Selamanya.


End file.
